


Ovis Aries

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: One of Lace's most prized possessions is a sheep.





	Ovis Aries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNorbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/gifts).



> A tiny treat which I hope you'll enjoy!

“But what _is_ it?”

Lace looks at the other scout incredulously.

“I can tell you’ve not been to the Hinterlands much. It’s a sheep.”

“Lieutenant Aclassi made you a _sheep_?”

Lace shrugs and puts the toy in her lap. Two pearly black beads look at her, watch over her. She starts brushing its back absentmindedly. The fabric is soft, and the woolly curls spring up and down when she touches them.

Lace smiles. Whenever she is alone she will hold the plush mammal to her nose, so Krem’s smell is with her when he himself can’t be.

“Yes, he did. Isn’t it perfect?”


End file.
